Active materials provide actuation with relatively low cost and mass. Active materials may include shape memory alloys (SMAs), electroactive polymers (EAPs), piezoelectric, magnetostrictive and electrorestrictive materials. Due to the nonlinearity of active materials, it is difficult to precisely control the actuation of the active material providing the actuation.